User blog:DanzxvFan8275/Everything WRONG With Cars 2
Welp, I’m back. And I’m starting a series where I go through the what’s wrong with some movies. Let’s start with Cars 2. Now, this is a movie I would consider a guilty pleasure. This means that while I know there is a lot wrong with it, I still like to watch it as a fan of movies. I like to look at media with different lenses - a fan standpoint and a critic standpoint. From a fan perspective, it’s a nice thing to watch when I’m bored. That’s coming from someone who’s almost an adult who’s talking about a movie targeted towards young kids. However, when I view this MATERial (lol) as a critic, I feel different about it. There are several huge problems that are obvious when in a critic’s perspective. So, welcome to Everything WRONG. Everything WRONG With Cars 2 NOTE: This may take a little while to complete and might require a rewatch of the movie. Introduction Scene 1. The fact that they made a sequel to Cars. I thought that the original movie was boring as hell. Yet, this is a sequal to a boring movie, and this was enjoyable as hell as a fan. I think this is better than Cars. This is still a problem, however, as there are some stretches made to make this more enjoyable. 2. The intro is confusing for both people who didn’t watch Cars and those who did. Of course, this is a problem with that movie too, as they could’ve at least foreshadowed to there being spies in the first movie, but since the first movie had nothing to do with it, this is very confusing. 3. The fact that there was fire near oil rigs in the intro scene. That defies all laws of physics. 4. Finn McMissile is supposed to be a spy, yet he was hiding in a position where anyone could simply look up and see him. What a great spy! 5. One of the spies was crushed...this is a G movie alright. I’ll get to that a little later, though. 6. The fact that Finn faked his death that easily. I mean, for a place with all that security, I find it hard to believe that they couldn’t figure out that he wasn’t actually dead. Radiator Springs 7. The last scene at the oil rigs ended with one of the Lemons (that’s what they’re called, yes) saying that there was no one else who could find them. It then cuts to Mater, implying that he’s the main character. Not McQueen, no, it’s Mater. You know, despite the fact that he was tucked away on the cover for the movie. 8. All of the characters that welcome Lightning McQueen back are all useless in this movie. The only useful one is Mater. Hell, McQueen himself doesn’t have much use, but I’ll get to that later. 9. The scenes with Mater and McQueen reuniting are boring. If they show anything, it’s that Mater is a bad friend. Yeah, there’s gonna be a lot of that in this movie. 10. McQueen and his girlfriend, Sally, go out to dinner, and Mater happens to sneak in and be their waiter. Keep in mind that this is a FANCY restaurant, meaning that there should probably be staff to catch Mater sneaking in. 11. Also, keep in mind that Radiator Springs is nearly abandoned. Why is there a fully-functioning fancy restaurant there in the first place? 12. A commercial shows that someone named Miles Axelrod invented Allinol, which is made from natural resources. He also converted himself to be able to use it....I don’t know if that’s possible or not, but okay. Remember that for me. To be continued. Category:Blog posts